


Moonlight Love

by 50ShadesofPitchPerfect



Category: Pitch Perfect RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 05:27:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7301281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50ShadesofPitchPerfect/pseuds/50ShadesofPitchPerfect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brittany loves Anna and tonight she shows her just how much. Give it a read. Let me know your thoughts. Don't own anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonlight Love

A/N: Hey everybody, this is my first attempt at Sendrick. First off, I want to say that in no way, shape or form do I mean any disrespect to the lovely Anna Kendrick & Brittany Snow. I loves these ladies and respect their work. They have a close friendship and awesome chemistry in Pitch Perfect 1 and 2, so I thought...hey let me give it a shot. Disclaimer: I don't own Pitch Perfect or the actresses in the story. Would love to hear your thoughts in a review. I'm grateful for each and every one of you. Your support helps keep me going.

Brittany laid comfortable in the bed surrounded by Anna's pillows. The bedroom was dark other than the moonlight shining through the shades. Anna entered the room from the master bathroom and Brittany's breath hitched at what she was wearing...a white lacy babydoll bra, matching panties with a white lacy robe set. As she walked towards the bed, Brittany's voice whispered for Anna to stop. Anna stood in place unbeknownst of what to come. The small brunette is unaware of the vision her girlfriend sees.

"Britt" was the audible sound that escaped Anna's mouth.

Brittany got out of bed and walked towards Anna and wrapped her arms around her waist. "You're a vision of beauty in this light, like an angel." She said softly kissing Anna's neck. "Especially wearing that." Brittany practically purred in her girlfriend's ear.

"Baaaaaby" Anna blushed at her girlfriend's words. She looked at her girlfriend and gave her a kiss. The brunette seen a sparkle in Brittany's eyes from the moonlight's reflection in the room.

Brittany took Anna's hands in hers and guided her to the bed. She eased Anna gently on her back until her head hit the pillow. She crawled seductively up Anna's body and dipped down to press open-mouthed kisses on Anna's neck. Brittany's growl of pleasure vibrated on Anna's throat. The brunette hummed in approval sliding her fingers through the blonde's hair. Brittany moved up her jawline to her lips kissing tenderly, running her tongue along the girl's bottom lip asking for entrance which was granted as their tongues glided against each other's to dance in a delicate circular motion.

This is familiar, yet so different. This feeling is stronger, magnetic. They have had sex before and even made love, but tonight is a change. Brittany is taking her time with Anna, admiring her beauty, worshipping her. Their lips glide into a timeless dance until the rhythm of their passion ignite. Without breaking the kiss, Brittany's hands reached under Anna's robe and slid it over and down her shoulders. Anna lifted up allowing the garment to be removed. Brittany's mouth resumed kissing Anna's now exposed flesh. Warm lips against warm skin traveled to small, firm breasts cupped in a lacy bra and a flat stomach with perfect abs, defined muscles is mouth-watering.

Brittany hoovered at Anna's panty line and looked at Anna with love. The blonde hooked her fingers at the hem of her panties and dragged them down slowly sported by a pointed tongue gliding across sensitive flesh. Anna feels every stroke that directly links to her core. She arched her back to increase the contact and wrapped her legs around Brittany's torso and pulled her closer.

"Take your clothes off." Anna pleaded. "I want to feel you." Anna opened her legs and released Brittany. She stood and disrobed, stood naked before her love.

Anna dragged in a shaky breath as Brittany slide over her, creating sensations as her naked breasts contacted with her stomach and hands that brushed over her curves and that mouth-sweet Jesus, her talented mouth!-resumed a wicked feast on her body. Brittany reached behind and unsnapped the bra releasing her girlfriend's gorgeous breasts.

"Simply breathtaking," she murmured with her passion-glazed eyes. Her heart filled with love and her body fueled by desire.

Their bodies are flushed together and their mouths fused in a war of sensual dominance. Anna rolled her hips in search of contact, and moaned in gratitude when Brittany's hand slid between them grazing across her dripping folds. She brushed over Anna's clit, pressing firmly against the sensitive nub, and Anna arched off the bed, crying out how good it feels.

She slipped inside, and Anna spread her legs wider for her lover. Anna felt the pressure of Brittany's fingers deeper, stroking, curling and drawing responses from her. Anna wants to touch Brittany, but she's too lost in the pleasure received by her girlfriend. Brittany straddled her thigh, and Anna can feel her hips roll as she pushed deeper. Brittany's wet heat flows over her skin that drives Anna closer to the edge. Her senses are on fire burning to the point of explosion.

And with the next thrusts of Brittany's slender fingers hitting her sweet spot, Anna is spiraling deeper into the waves of ecstasy, bowing off the mattress screaming Brittany's name. The moment her body flies to pieces, she gets a glimpse of heaven...she's free of her body, flying and floating, yet still connected to Brittany. The blonde is still inside her, over her, under her skin, and in her blood and Anna knows she's never been connected to another person like this before. When the haze of ecstasy clears, Anna's ocean eyes connected with Brittany's sapphire ones and the realization hits her of unconditional love.

"I love you so much, Anna. So much."

"I love you too Brittany. More than words."

A/N 2: Hope you guys enjoyed that. Let me know if you want more Sendrick. R & R. Thanks for all your support.

Cheryl xx


End file.
